


drabbles.

by blushzzt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angel!Au, Angst, College!AU, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Other, Photographer!Au, Sci Fi!AU, a lot of aus, criminal!au, flower shop!au, gardener!AU, greek god!au, ip staff!au, mermaid!au, police officer!au, prince!AU, royal!AU, soulmate!AU, this is a mess in general, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushzzt/pseuds/blushzzt
Summary: This is a compilation of drabbles some anons have asked me to write on Tumblr, I hope you like them!





	1. along the road (xukun)

It’s 5 am when Xukun wakes you up.

“Let’s go to Hangzhou,” he says. His voice is raspy and his arms are still holding you.

“Why would we?” you ask, slurring words.

Xukun hesitates before answering. His eyes look at the ceiling, thinking. Then, he turns at you with the fondest smile which makes you melt.

“Let’s just do it.”

You prepare yourself for your spontaneous trip.

 

* * *

 

 

The wind ruffles Xukun’s hair as he drives. He keeps humming and singing love songs, even throwing you a wink every now and then. The sun is rising and you realize how you want to stay like this forever, with him and his laughter.

You’re so entranced in the moment you don’t notice how you’ve passed through the same roads twice, not until Xukun frowns and mutters almost inaudibly “I think we’re lost”. 

Which is well,  _fucking great._

“What do you mean we’re lost?” his eyes don’t meet yours and that’s how you know how terribly lost you are.

You start laughing. Xukun looks at you as if you’re mad but you don’t care, because  _it’s funny_. It’s funny how you’ve gotten lost, how you’re out here at 6 am in some unknown road, how Xukun laughs too along with you.

“You’re not mad?” he holds your hand and pulls you closer.

“No, why would I be?” you answer, rests of laughter still laced in your voice, “I mean, this is not the dumbest thing you could have done.”

Xukun squeezes your hand and turns the radio on.

He keeps driving along the unexplored road.


	2. baby, baby, baby (yanjun)

“I’m not paying for it.”

“Well, I’m not paying for it either!”

The asshole in front of you is the bastard, no, the  _fucker_ who thought it’d be a great idea to drink three cups of beer and “accidentally” push you to the very expensive vase that’s in the bathroom.

And now you have a broken vase which is worth more than your entire life and an asshole who won’t stop blaming you for it.

“Your friend is the host, she won’t get angry at you!” he exclaims as his arms fly up and down.

“Just because she’s my friend doesn’t mean she won’t murder me!”

You can feel yourself getting redder from how mad you are, you’re getting impatient and you’re just not having it. But the asshole keeps looking at you, even dares to go closer to you.

“Listen here beautiful,” he’s so close, his hot breath makes each one of your hairs stand, “I won’t tell if you don’t. Got it?”

His face is getting closer and you can’t stop panicking. You’re pretty sure it’s the alcohol making you dizzy (or maybe him, but you won’t admit that). Just when his nose touches yours, his eyes stare at yours intensely, he smirks, placing a kiss on your cheek. 

He walks away, leaving you weak in your knees.

 

* * *

 

The next day you learn the asshole’s name is Lin Yanjun.

Lin Yanjun.

What a fucking asshole.


	3. he's a prince (justin)

Prince Justin is too young to be on the throne. He doesn’t like to listen to the tutors speak and prefers to run around the halls making them chase him. He’s too young, too innocent, too naïve.

On your first day of the job, the other servants tell you to be careful of Prince Justin.

“He’s a handful,” they say, “always causing trouble.”

You don’t listen though, how bad can he be? He’s as old as you after all.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes you wonder how Prince Justin can be this active. Your feet ache from running after him all day and you swear you already have some white hairs due to the stress he’s causing you. Prince Justin, the Crown Prince, the soon-to-be King.

It’s at night when you wander to his room to deliver his night time tea when you don’t know what to do. 

You find him spread on his bed. He doesn’t notice your presence and keeps thinking about whatever’s upsetting him. You do not dare to ask him what’s wrong,  _“servants must remain quiet”_ you remind yourself.

Prince Justin finally looks up at you. He straightens up immediately and signals you to come closer. When you do, he sits you on his bed next to him and leans his head on your shoulder.

“You know, I don’t think I’m fit to be king,” his voice’s vibrations go through your body, making you even more nervous.

His words strike you deeply. Your hands can’t stop sweating so you excuse yourself and go outside his room. You see how Prince Justin is clearly confused, until you come back with a plate of sweets and treats.

“My mom is going to be so pissed,” he laughs.

“The Queen?” you ask.

“Yeah, she’d never let me eat this,” he looks at you with a little smile.

“Well, your highness, I can bring you more of these any time you want and if it helps,” you fidget a little before continuing, “I think you’d make a perfect king.”

Prince Justin hugs you.

And for many more sneaky nights to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i want to squish justin uwu


	4. okay (chengcheng)

You hate how bright the airport lights are. It reminds you that everything isn’t as white and pristine as it used to be. You’ve come used to them, looming over you in every step you take.

You find funny how the airport hasn’t changed but your relationship has.

Chengcheng is still taking his coffee. He doesn’t look at you not even once. You’re both in different universes, distant and longing.

“When’s your flight?” you ask.

“Soon,” he answers.

And then he turns back at the passing people, at the little and big shops, at the planes coming and going but not at you. That’s when you wonder what happened, if it has always been one-sided, if it’s because of how you barely see each other.

You don’t want to question him or yourself. The morning has already shaken you up enough, you don’t want to make your headache worse. Especially not when he’s in front of you.

Chengcheng stands up and goes to his departure lounge, leaving you alone without even saying goodbye.

You text Wenjun to pick you up. When he comes, you get inside his car as quickly as you can and hope the pains go away.

“Is this okay,” Wenjun asks as he gazes over at you, “leaving him, seeing him go?”

“No,” you reply, “I don’t think it will ever be.”


	5. soulmates (zhengting)

Oh no.

Your wrist is glowing.

This is not happening.

It can’t be. Zhengting, The Zhu Zhengting, the school’s sweetheart, he can’tbe your soulmate. It’s just not possible, it doesn’t add up. The soulmate thing is wrong, you’re sure. The system is at fault.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” you can’t help but cry out loud.

Zhengting shakes your hand and beams at you. You’re still confused, trying to find any sort of logic in this. You want to say how unbelievable this is, how crazy the universe decided for you to be his soulmate, how Zhengting is so handsome.

But your mouth doesn’t work and it doesn’t produce the sounds and words you want to emit. You’re pretty sure you’ve been staring at him for about five minutes now like some sort of creep.

“Hi, I’m Zhengting, Zhu Zhengting. And I guess you’re my soulmate?”

Right. Talk to him. Reply to him. Act normal.

You pull yourself together and try to give him a smile.

“Hi, soulmate.”

He laughs a little, the cutest laugh you’ve ever heard and starts jumping like a child. You see his glowing wrist, how the mark slowly carves out your name and leaves it imprinted, and then you look back at him and his charming smile. 

You think you might be already in love with this dork.


	6. wrong time (zhangjing)

Zhangjing really wants to know what he did in his past life to deserve this. It’s his first day being a barista and the last thing he thought would happen is that a customer would get angry at him for the café’s schedule.

“What do you mean you stop serving breakfast at nine?” you almost scream.

Zhangjing’s petrified. Your piercing gaze is killing him, he doesn’t understand how someone as tiny as you could contain such anger inside.

“Ma’am, our breakfast program—“

“No, don’t ma’am at me! It’s barely 9:10, I’ve barely slept, I haven’t had my breakfast yet and I’m going to miss work if we keep this going!”

He then notices your dark eye bags and your messy hair. He think’s it’s kinda cute, even though your work colleagues might find you a bit strange. No, what is he thinking? You’re an angry customer, there’s no time to find you cute and whatnot.

“Have you tried lavender?” Zhangjing asks cautiously.

“What?”

“Lavender. Putting some drops of lavender onto your pillow helps you sleep.”

You stare at him dumbfounded. Zhangjing curses himself for giving useless advice and apologizes. He goes to the counter and brings you a freshly baked doughnut along with a soft-whispered “on the house”. 

“Thanks?” you grab the doughnut and proceed to exit, “I’ll try the lavender thing I guess.”

 

* * *

 

You come back the next day and it almost gives Zhangjing a heart attack. You’re going to complain, to shout in his face again, to call management and he’s terrified.

But you don’t. Instead, you hand him a set of cupcakes. Zhangjing notices your eye bags are gone  and your hair is neatly brushed (he still finds you cute). 

“Sorry for last time, I was having a rough day,” you beam at him and he’s melting, “the lavender worked really well, thank you for that!”

He doesn’t know what possessed him to give you his number and another free doughnut. But oh well, some loves are peculiar in its own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was very fun to write lmao


	7. let's try (nongnong)

Linong is your childhood friend, your best friend, your bff.

You’ve basically spent your entire life together. He’s seen your body shudder from heartbreaks, he’s seen your many nights of hoodies and popcorn, he’s seen you in every aspect of your life.

So it throws you off when he gives you flowers and chocolates on Valentine’s day, he even opens you doors and carries your books. And he’s now in front of you in one knee, expectant for your answer.

“Do you want to be my date to the Valentine’s Day dance?” his eyes glimmer with hope and  _it breaks you_.

Because you know what that question implies, what kind of turn your friendship would have, what will happen after tonight. But you don’t know what the future has for you, what will it be for the both of you after school ends,  _what if it ends_.

You’re scared, terrified. Even if you love Linong, more than a best friend, that won’t salvage your friendship or at least the remnants of it.

“Nong… I can’t,” your breath makes him look at you, “we, we are friends. We aren’t supposed to do this.”

“But we could,” Linong gets up and grabs your hand. He’s trying to make you lock eyes with him but you avoid him each time.

“I, no,  _we_ can’t,” you sigh, each time softer.

“We could try.”

Linong gets closer to you. His hand squeezes yours, and you’re trying your best to control your heart. His brown eyes drown you, engulfing you and making you wander in the mist. But it’s always Linong who helps you find the way, who guides you along the lights, who gives and gives. 

You smile tenderly at him and squeeze his hand back.

“Yeah, we could try.”

You later attend the Valentine’s Day dance together (nobody’s surprised to see you holding hands).


	8. golden hours (ziyi)

Ziyi always comes around your shop every Thursday asking for flowers’ meanings and yellow bouquets for his mom.

He comes when the first orange paint tints the gardenias’ petals, when the golden hour is there but not there. He comes, and goes when the gardenias are back to white, when your hands aren’t sunbathed in sunshine anymore.

You wonder if Ziyi knows what he’s doing to you.

You find yourself anticipating each Thursday even more, hoping you’ll have enough marigolds and tulips to craft his bouquet. But it seems like Ziyi doesn’t notice you, nor you or your vain efforts.

 

* * *

 

Everything shatters when instead of a yellow bouquet Ziyi asks for a red rose. You know what that means, he won’t come as often as he used to anymore and you’ll have to start ordering more roses than marigolds.

“Thanks,” he beams when you hand him the rose carefully wrapped, “could you write ‘to the most wonderful person’ there?”

You do, with shaky hands you write in your best handwriting possible those words. When you give him back the rose, he encloses it in your hand. You frown, isn’t he supposed to keep it?

“Do you have a phone I could borrow?” he asks while rubbing his neck.

You hand him yours. He calls someone—probably the owner of the rose, you think—but they don’t pick up. He types something into your phone and he hands it back to you.

“Thanks for the rose and for the phone, see you on Friday!” he exclaims as he exits the shop.

“See you on Friday!”

Wait. _Friday_?

 

* * *

 

You receive a text later that night.

_Hey, it’s Ziyi. Dinner at 7 on Friday?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay ngl but this was cute


	9. pancakes (ziyi)

You’re whisking milk and eggs together when you feel a pair of arms surround your waist and a face nuzzle your neck. You giggle, throwing your head back. Ziyi just pulls you closer and encloses you even more between his arms.

“Babe, it’s too early,” he mumbles lazily, “let’s go back to bed.”

“No, I have to finish these pancakes.”

Ziyi immediately lifts his head up and you turn over to see him. He’s beaming, his cheeks are glowing and he looks terribly cute with his morning hair and sleepy eyes. 

“You’re making pancakes?”

“Yeah.”

“The blueberry ones?”

“The blueberry ones.”

Ziyi picks you up and twirls you around the kitchen. You’re shrieking, telling him to put you down. But he doesn’t, he keeps spinning and spinning you while chuckling. When he finally puts you down, you’re panting from laughing and screaming too much.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he pulls you in a hug.

“Yes, yes,” you grin, “now shoo, I gotta finish these pancakes.”

“Yeah, babe,” he leaves two kisses on your cheeks and goes upstairs.

You can’t stop smiling while you’re making the pancakes.


	10. amortentia (yanjun)

“Okay now you add the pond sli—No, no! That’s the wrong bottle!”

Too late.

Goddammit, Lin Yanjun.

 

* * *

 

“How in the world did you manage to cover the entire potions lab with this… slimy substance?” Professor Zhang scoffs, with his hands massaging his forehead, “In my thirteen years here, I’ve never seen such atrocity…”

“In my defense, professor, it was Yanjun’s fault,” you manage to say.

“Mine? You were the one who said to add the pond slime!” he nudges your arm.

“Yeah! And you added the motherfuc—“

“Enough!” Professor Zhang shouts, “Go clean up the lab. And I better not hear about you two again!”

Yanjun and you excuse yourselves and head to the potions lab. You can’t stop bickering along the way, something along the lines of “this damned slytherin” and “this damned ravenclaw”. When you arrive at the lab, Yanjun whisks the broom away and starts sweeping.

“Do you know how much I needed an A in this assignment?” you huff.

“Why would you need an A when all I need is U?” he replies.

“Stop it. I’m not in the mood for your stupid jokes,” you snap, “I still don’t know why you wanted to be paired with me.”

Yanjun stops sweeping and faces you. He looks serious, and you’re scared. Because he’s Yanjun, he’s not one to get all stern, he throws lame jokes and laughs about lame things, he doesn’t stare at you fiercely like he’s doing now.

“Do you really not notice or are you just that dense?” he asks.

You’re unsure about everything, you feel like he’s angry with you. But he isn’t, he throws you off in the most bizarre way.

“I like you, ___,” he walks closer to you, hands touching, “and I know you like me too.”

That’s when a new love blossoms in the potions lab.

 

* * *

 

“Do you really not know why I wanted to be your partner?”

“Because I had great grades?”

“Well, that wasn’t the only reason you got my  _amorttention_.”

You groan and hit his chest, murmuring a soft “stop it”. Yanjun smiles at you tenderly and kisses your fingers. You can only smile and giggle.

“I love you, __.”

“I love you too, Yanjun.”


	11. mcdonald's (zhengting)

The thing about working at McDonald’s is that 1) they don’t pay you enough, 2) they don’t let you snack and 3) work sucks.

It’s Zhengting’s third hour on the clock and _it’s killing him._ Nobody has come in the past two hours and he’s alone on the counter. He curses at himself for choosing to work at the McDonald’s in Street 4, no one ever comes because they all know about the broken ice cream machine.

But you come in, stomping your way in. You look clearly pissed off, as if you were about to beat up whoever is in your path. Zhengting tries to greet you, but you cut him short.

“A vanilla cone,” you say fuming.

“I’m sorry, the ice cream machine is broken,” his voice shakes a bit but he tries to control it, “maybe you’d like a bag of fries?”

You murmur something inaudible and hand him the money. Zhengting goes to prepare your fries and comes back to find you seated looking outside the window. You don’t look angry anymore, you just look… sad.

Zhengting leaves your fries on the table and sits next to you. You’re drawing shapes on your wrist, tracing each pattern with your thumb.

“Hey, um, sorry about the ice cream machine,” he starts, “nobody ever comes to repair it.

“It’s okay,” you try to smile, “I’ve seen worse things.”

Zhengting wants to cheer you up, to make you laugh, to make you happy but he doesn’t know how. So he talks about his day, he makes faces, he tells bad jokes. You snicker, and that’s enough to brighten him up.

He stands up and pops one of your fries in his mouth.

“Those are my fries!” you protest.

“Well, too bad,” he pops in another one, “they’re mine now.”

Maybe working at McDonald’s isn’t that bad after all.


	12. cherry kisses (yanjun)

Yanjun kisses you too sweet, too fast.

The red lights hide you from the others, as Yanjun keeps kissing and kissing you. He likes to start fast and slow down his pace kiss by kiss. You’re slightly intoxicated, both by him and by the alcohol.

He pulls away, face close and foreheads touching.

“You taste like cherry candy,” he whispers, his breath on your lips.

And he leaves you there in the corner, with a dizzying club and equally dizzying lights.

 

* * *

 

Encountering Yanjun at college is the most awkward thing ever.

You know him as “the guy who made out with you” and he probably thinks the same about you too. You throw him a soft “hello” and walk away quickly. But he grabs your wrist and makes you turn over at him.

“Hey, um, about, uh, last time,” he sighs, eyes darting everywhere, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” you smile.

He lets go of your wrist and starts fidgeting, as if he had something else to say. He rubs his neck and blushes.

“I’d like to know you better? Over some coffee?”

It’s kinda funny, you wonder where did the Yanjun you saw at the club that night went. You wouldn’t have believed the person in front of you and him were the same person. You can only laugh, he’s intriguing.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write kisses fnsajknjaks


	13. promises (yanjun)

The sun is going to set soon which means the robots will be soon activated. You don’t have much time, it’s kill or get killed. But the monitor in front of you doesn’t make any sense between all the shades of blue and red.

“They’re going to catch us,” Yanjun mutters.

“I know, I know!” you’re getting frustrated and nothing is helping, “I just, I need more time.”

Time ticks and you’re still in front of a blank monitor, hands hovering over buttons and eyes wandering everywhere. You know Yanjun is getting tired, and the robots are going to detect you as intruders soon. 

“They’re coming,” he mutters each time softer, “we have to escape _now_.”

You can’t. Escaping would mean leaving them alone, each prisoner, each kid, each adult alone. You can’t let that happen, not again. 

“What happened to our promise,” you ask, “saving them, returning everything to normal?”

“ _I can’t lose you_ ,” Yanjun’s voice is lower than normal, and his hands grab your shoulders firmly, “you already left me once. I’m not letting that happen again.”

Your eyes meet Yanjun’s deep brown ones. You can see how tense he is, how on edge he is. But it’s not fair, it’s not fair the effect he has on you, how his words can send you in a mess and make you weak.

“We will come later and save them, but we have to get us safe first.”

“You promise?”

“Promise.”

Escaping the ship is much harder than you thought it’d be, but Yanjun is by your side and there’s still that lingering promise.

You’re okay.


	14. leaving (yanjun)

“Yanjun, stop it.”

“No, answer me.”

“ _Yanjun._ ”

Your palms are sweating and breathing becomes each time harder. Fear and guilt corrupt your system and maybe you’re suffocating. You can’t tell what’s happening. The world around you feels like an illusion and you wish you could wake up from this horrendous nightmare.

It’s not your fault, you try to convince yourself, it’s what happens with time. You can’t be always certain that you’ll stay with him, not even now. One day you’ll be gone because  _it’s what’s supposed to happen_.

“Why are you leaving me?” he tries to hold your cheek but you avoid him.

“Because I can’t do this anymore,” you say between sobs and hiccups, shaking, “I just can’t!”

Yanjun stares at you. He doesn’t try to hold you anymore, he looks aghast. 

You don’t want to stand there anymore, between the lights and the old furniture. So you turn over, walking away, leaving him. Because you deserve a break, a new page in your life.

“Stop where you are,” he tries to call out to you.

You don’t respond and keep walking, not looking back.


	15. at moonrise (yanjun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a longer version of this, it's in my works!

Yanjun knows that he shouldn’t be falling for you. He’s the Crown Prince’s guard, not yours. But he can’t help it when his eyes wander to you. Dancing with the breeze in the gardens, humming some old song, reading with your glasses that are a little too big on you.

He’s not supposed to feel this. You can’t be in his mind when all that should be in his mind is the Crown Prince’s safety. Regardless, you’re from noble blood and he’s a mere guard. What good will he bring you?

So he keeps waiting, knowing you’re impossible reach.

 

* * *

 

It’s past midnight when your shouts startle Yanjun.

He runs at your room as fast as he can and opens the door swiftly. Instead of an intruder, a thief or something, he doesn’t expect to see you on your bed, hands in your hair and panting.

You’re crying.

Yanjun doesn’t know what to do. He’s been trained to fight, to use the sword and the bow, not to comfort delicate flowers like you. All he can do is speak less and act more, but he doesn’t dare to do anything else.

He approaches you and places your head on his chest. You immediately turn into his touch. You’re still having difficulties to breathe and he reminds you over and over to inhale and exhale.

“It’s okay, your highness, just breathe,” he whispers.

“Don’t go,” is all you manage to say.

He knows he won’t even if you hadn’t asked.

 

* * *

 

Morning wakes him up and he realizes he has spent an entire night with you in his arms. He knows you won’t remember him, seeing how unstable you were. It’s for the best, you shouldn’t know what he has done.

He sighs.

It’s time to let these feelings go.


	16. ghosts (bu fan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you work as an ip stff btw!

_Who the fuck is screaming?_

It’s 4 am when you wake up to somebody shouting and the sound of heavy footsteps. You swear you’re going to murder whoever is causing such ruckus and drink one, no, four cups of coffee along the way.

The now whimpering voice leads you to a bathroom in the upper floor. There seems to be nobody in the practice rooms and all the lights are off. There’s a faint light coming from a bathroom stall and you open the door to find— _what is Bufan doing here?_

“Hey, what’s wrong?” you whisper softly.

“I, I saw a ghost,” Bufan whispers back and you swear you’re going to beat his ass.

“Fan, ghosts don’t exist. It was probably a curtain or something.”

“But I saw it! She, she was wearing a white dress and she was looking at me and, and—“

“And it’s fine. I’m here with you right now.”

Your eyes soften at the sight of him. He’s shaking and his eyes are darting everywhere, looking scared. Your hand makes its way to his and you hold it tightly.

“Let’s go back to the dorms?”

He shakes his head, “I’m scared.”

“I’ll go with you, I will protect you!”

Bufan smiles lightly before chuckling. He pulls you into a hug and whispers a “thank you” into your ear. His warm arms embrace your body and you can’t help but sigh into his shoulder.

“Okay, let’s go. But we’ll protect each other!” he mumbles.

“Yeah, we’ll do just that.”

You walk back to the dorms hand in hand and you “accidentally” fall asleep in his bed with him by your side. Not that he minds, but he’s not very fond of other trainees having pictures of your pretty sleeping face.


	17. roses (ling chao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're a gardener and ling chao is a hopeless prince uwu

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

This is so stupid. Lingchao wants to turn back and run away. He shouldn’t be like this, he’s the heir to the crown and everybody expects so much from him. He has to be serious, sensible, smart.

But his feet carry him to the gardens where he knows you’re gardening the plants. He hears you humming some song a passing troubadour sang earlier and he feels his heart doing a little jump.

“Hello, love,” you coo to the plants.

Lingchao wants to join you singing and learn more about flowers and whatnot. But it’s stupid, a gardener and a prince together? Don’t make the royals laugh.

He leaves the gardens as the wind hits his neck.

 

* * *

 

Lingchao doesn’t expect to see you running to him, your hair getting in your face and your hands holding your attire. He looks down at the straw hat in his hand and realizes, _oh it’s yours._

“My prince, thank you!” you beam at him. You look so pretty with the sunshine on you, Lingchao’s blushing, “The roses are going to bloom soon! Do you want to see them with me?”

Before he’s even aware about what’s happening, he finds himself nodding at your request. You don’t waste time to grab his wrist and to drag him to the gardens. 

When you arrive, the smell of roses fills his lungs and he feels at peace. The straw hat blocks your face to him but he’s sure you’re smiling. 

“When will they bloom?” He feels his throat getting drier as he speaks and his hands sweating.

“Probably next week. Will you be there to see them?” you ask.

He smiles, “Of course. Anything for you.”

Lingchao swears that when the roses bloom, as you’re standing beside him and the petals engulf you, he will confess his love for you.


	18. it's snowing (zeren)

It’s snowing.

Zeren doesn’t like staying at home laying around. The warmth of the blankets isn’t enough for him. He wants to go outside, run somewhere far far away and get sucked into a new world in the process.

But he can’t. He knows what the cost it would be—his life, his dreams and what else?—and what consequences it would create. So he goes to the rooftop, somewhere up, up and up but also so low, low and low.

He finds you seated on the rooftop’s edge. It’s a dangerous and taunting sitting location, just as how you like it. You’re drinking some brown drink and swinging your legs along with the light wind.

“Here again?” you say as you sip your drink, “It’s very cold outside.”

“I know, I know. But I didn’t have anything else to do,” he mutters as he takes a place next to you.

Zeren wonders who you are. You’re who’s always on the rooftop, drinking any kind of beverage and saying the craziest things. He doesn’t even know your name and which one is your apartment. You only mean the rooftop to him.

“Are you always here?”

You tilt your head, “I’d say I spend an awful amount of time here.”

It’s funny. At some point, whenever he looked at you his heart would do a little thing which would make him go  _oh no_. He’s sure you don’t think about him in that way which makes him go another time  _oh no_.

A jazz band starts playing in a street under. The notes resonate clearly, reaching Zeren’s ears. He feels his body moving to the beat and he pulls himself off the rooftop’s edge.

“Dance with me.”

He doesn’t even let you answer before pulling you into his arms and making you dance with him. Your movements are awkward and stiff but Zeren guides you along the music making you loosen up.

When you finally get the hang of it, you start laughing. The color spreading across your cheeks makes Zeren laugh too and now you’re two laughing messes. He’s sure you look like two complete idiots but that doesn’t stop him from laughing with you.

It also doesn’t stop him from swaying to the beat with you in his arms as the snow falls, falls a _nd falls._


	19. smile for the camera (yanchen)

Smiling for the camera is easy for Yanchen. It’s what he’s been doing for all his life, it’s a piece of cake. But something has been hindering his smile lately—not during photo shoots though—or well,  _your_  smile.

“Yanchen, pull yourself together.” It’s the fifth time in an hour you’ve called his attention and he’s growing tired. You don’t give yourself enough time to rest and pull through it all.

You’ve been… acting strange. You look irritated at everything and you just don’t put yourself in photography anymore. He doesn’t see the sparkle in your eyes anymore.

“Let’s take a break, okay?” he suggests. You roll your eyes before nodding.

Yanchen makes you sit on a couch as he sits next to you. He starts combing your hair with his fingers and making you lay your head on his shoulder.

“What’s the matter, my love?” he murmurs. 

You sigh, “It’s the photography contest. I don’t think I’ll win.”

You’re always giving yourself more pressure than necessary and he hates that. To him, you’re more than some wannabe photographer. You’re you. You’re the reason why his days are a little bit brighter, why he’s able to pose in front of a camera.

“Listen, my love, don’t worry about the contest. No matter what, you’re amazing.” Yanchen squishes your face and makes you look at him. You look terribly funny and adorable with your lips puckered and your eyes wide. “And how could we not win? I’m your model after all.”

Yanchen smiles knowing that little comment made you laugh and lifted your spirits. He wraps your waist with his arm and pulls you closer.

“Let’s take a photo together,” he says, “smile!”

He takes out his phone and puts it in selfie mode. Just as he’s going to snap the picture, he turns his head at you and kisses your cheek making you a red mess. You stare at him in shock and he laughs and laughs.

Smiling for the camera is easy for Yanchen. But it’s especially easier if you’re by his side.


	20. astronomy (xiao gui)

“This is a library, Gui.”

“Yeah.”

“Turn your music the fuck down.”

You’ve been trying to study for the past hour and Xiao Gui’s been annoying the hell out of you for the past thirty minutes. Nothing you’re reading is making sense and you’ve been stuck on the same page for an eternity.

Xiao Gui doesn’t seem to care for your finals, he raps and sings and you can only be thankful that nobody else is here. 

“Do you really believe in all that horoscope bullshit?” he stops dancing and peeks over your book. 

“This is astronomy, Gui,” you sigh, “not astrology.”

“Isn’t it the same?”

“No, no it isn’t.”

You keep trying to study, memorizing each highlighted line. But Xiao Gui’s having none of it, he starts poking your arm and begging you to take him out for ice cream. You swear if it weren’t because you have an exam tomorrow, you’d have already killed him.

“Gui, I love you, but I’m going to fail this exam if you don’t shut up.” 

“You love me? You really love me?” he asks, amusement laced in his voice.

“You’re my  _boyfriend_.”

Xiao Gui laughs. You wonder what he finds so funny but before you can ask him, he grabs his speaker and sends you a wink before exiting.

 _Finally_ , you sigh.

 

* * *

 

After taking your final, the first thing you find outside the classroom is Xiao Gui waiting for you. 

“Ice cream?”

You hug him and murmur into his chest.

“Sure.”


	21. swimming (wenjun)

It’s too hot outside to be cuddling your giant boyfriend.

Wenjun’s tightly wrapped around you and you can’t escape from his grasp. With every “it’s too hot” you whine out he just pulls you closer to him. The fan doesn’t provide you enough air and you’re suffocating in the heat.

“Wenjun, let’s go outside,” you mumble. He chuckles and you can feel a smile on your neck.

“Okay. Get up, I’m taking you to the beach.”

 

* * *

 

No, no, no.

“I’m going to die!”

“Calm down! I’ll hold you!”

This was a bad idea, why did you agree to this? You can’t swim, you can’t even get inside the water. Wenjun’s carrying you to the sea and oh God, oh God, this is not happening.

“I’m going to let you down now, okay?” he says. You shake violently your head but he doesn’t listen to you and lets your feet touch the water.

“Oh no, oh, okay, okay, this isn’t that bad.” The water cools down your skin and you’re not that scared anymore.

“See? I told you it wasn’t that bad,” he laughs.

Wenjun teaches you swimming for the rest of the afternoon. The air tastes like salt, the sky is a pretty aquamarine and the wind soothes your skin. It’s nice spending time with him. You missed this, his voice, his face,  _him_.

“How’s work lately?” you ask.

“Good, boring,” he answers, “I wish you could be with me.”

You bury your face in his chest, “Me too.”

A huge wave hits you both and you instinctively jump and wrap your legs around Wenjun’s waist. He tightens his arms around you and holds you securely. When the wave leaves, Wenjun looks at you, face and hair wet, and can’t help but laugh.

“We should go to the beach more often,” he says.

You smile, “Yeah, we should.”


	22. you're gone (ziyi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> royal!au btw

Ziyi has been with you ever since you were both ten. He used to make flower crowns with you, play with your dolls and do tea parties. He’s who’s been taking care of you, who makes sure you’re alright, who protects you.

And now, now he’s leaving you.

“Please don’t do this,” you’re begging him.

“I have no other choice. The King ordered me.” Ziyi caresses your face and cups your cheeks. “Don’t worry, you don’t need me anymore.”

You’re crying. Your throat hurts with every sob you whimper and everything hurts. It feels like someone has set you on fire, like they’ve just ripped you apart and torn you into pieces.

“No, you’re wrong. I, I can’t do this without you,  _I need you_ ,” you cry out between tears.

“Stop being stupid, this kingdom needs you,” he says softly, “you’ll be an amazing governor and you’ll forget about me.”

Those words hurt you because you can’t be on the throne if Ziyi is not beside you, if he’s not there to hold you. You can’t forget him, you could never.

Ziyi wipes out your tears and places his lips on yours. It’s a goodbye kiss, you realize, it’s the last kiss. You do not dare to move your lips, it would feel like he’s really leaving you then. He pulls away and presses two fluttering kisses on your eyelids.

When you open your eyes, he’s gone.


	23. everything (ziyi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another soulmate au? you guessed right

Ziyi meets you on the way home from work.

You’re another one of those passing people to him, faces he sees everyday on the streets. You’re a nobody to him. So he doesn’t expect to feel his wrist sting and see some initials being carved on his skin.

He also doesn’t expect to see you hissing from pain too.

 

* * *

 

Your favorite nights with Ziyi are nights in which the stars reflect in his eyes and it seems like time is yours to use, yours to waste. The night whispers love songs to you as the smell of homemade apple pie engulfs you.

“Does it taste okay?” you ask.

“Yes, it does. You’re an amazing cook,” he smiles.

Ziyi is a busy, busy man. He barely has time to visit you and go on dates but it’s enough for you. You can’t deny that you miss him, so much to the point that it hurts, and you can’t stand away from him.

The candles’ lights hit his face softly, sharpening his features and making him look like a painting. You don’t know what this is, what’s between you and him. Yes, you’re soulmates but what else?

“What are we?” you whisper.

“What do you mean?” he looks confused and taken aback, “We are soulmates.”

You don’t want to say anything else, you really don’t, but the answer to this question is eating you up and you really really need to know what’s going on between you two.

“I know that. But what else? That’s it? You know, you take me to cute dates and stuff but I never know what you’re thinking.” You feel tears threatening to fall but you bite them back. “And then, and then… why do you look at me like I’m everything you’ve ever wanted?”

“Because you are,” he breathes out.

“What?”

“Because you are everything I’ve ever wanted. I need you, __.”

Time stops and there’s only left you, him and a wavering candle flame.


	24. i can't (zhengting)

“I was waiting for you to say something about it.”

“You knew?”

“Yeah. I knew this day would come.”

Zhengting doesn’t like this. The silence, the awkwardness,  _everything_. It feels like there’s not enough air to breathe. He was never the type to break someone’s hearts, he was usually the one who got broken, he didn’t think he would end up like this.

She looks smaller than usual in front of him as she wraps her arms around herself. He can tell she doesn’t want to look at him, maybe to not let him see her watery eyes.

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine,” he tries to explain himself, to maybe lessen the blow, “I… I should’ve been someone better for you.”

“It’s because of them, right?” she scoffs, “I knew it. You love them now, don’t you?”

He looks down, “Yes. Yes, I do.”

She was everything to him. Zhengting remembers the first time they met, in a coffee shop. She wore a light pink dress and was as bright as the sun. But now, now you’re who fills his mind. He prefers your goofy grins than her sweet smiles. He wants  _you_ now, and he feels so guilty about it.

“I tried my best for you, why couldn’t you do the same?” She’s choking, the tears ruining her makeup and she grips her skirt so tightly it turns her knuckles white.

Zhengting wants to do something to fix this, to make her feel better. But they’re not in a situation in which he can comfort her anymore, he can’t touch her anymore.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he whispers, “but I can’t be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the angst begin


	25. yours (ziyi)

“How are you these days?”

“Good. Nothing much. You?”

“Nothing much.”

Ziyi adds sugar to his coffee as you pour yourself more water in an attempt at getting rid of the awkwardness. His fingers tap the table, as they always did, and he looks at his watch.

“You have a date with her later?” you ask. He nods.

You don’t understand how this happened. You… you were happy together. You used to go on walks together hand in hand, you used to laugh with him at the crazy things he had told you, you used to fit.  _Used to_.

“Just how did we end up like this?” you start laughing and you’re sure you look mad but it’s funny and it hurts.

“I don’t know,” Ziyi replies and puts his coffee down, “it just happened I guess.”

You can’t stand it anymore. Him saying those things to you, as if he had already forgotten about your past. No, scratch that, he has already done it. Maybe that’s why he still agreed to meeting you, because he’s not hurt anymore. Because he has someone else now.

“You know what? I know why this happened. I told you, ‘I’m tired of caring, when you clearly don’t’ and do you remember what you did?” you scoff, “You brushed me aside. You told me to get over it.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for that,” he sighs. He’s tired, you can tell he’s tired of being with you.

“Forget it. It’s not like you can do anything about it now.”

Ziyi gulps down his coffee and mutters a “I have to go”. He exits the coffee shop hurriedly, leaving you alone. You look down at the untouched cup of water and realize, he’s gone. Again.

It hurts. It hurts so much. You don’t want to feel this anymore, crying for someone who doesn’t think about you anymore. Waiting for someone who will never come back.

Loving someone who isn’t yours anymore.


	26. persephone (xingjie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xingjie is hades and you're just a mere mortal

Xingjie doesn’t understand why you’re still here. You’re a human in the underworld, in the realm of the dead. There’s only death and darkness here, it’s not a suitable place for someone like you. You shouldn’t be here.

Sometimes you look at him and you’re so kind, so lovely, so warm, Xingjie doesn’t know how to react.

You really shouldn’t be here.

 

* * *

 

 

The Asphodel Meadows seem noisier than usual and Xingjie knows it’s because you’re there again playing with the other souls. You come back with your arms full of flowers and face full of happiness.

“The flower field is beautiful! Look at how many flowers I’ve got!” you beam at him and he feels his insides melting.

“Shouldn’t you be going back already? With the living?” he asks as you put the flowers in vases.

You look at him, “Why should I? I like being with you, Xingjie.”

“I’m Hades.”

“To them you’re Hades, but to me you’re Xingjie.”

Xingjie wants to laugh. You come in, change his daily routine, change everything he’s used to, make him feel like this and for what? Nothing. He doesn’t deserve this, all this kindness, all this giving. He doesn’t deserve you.

“Why are you so good to me? I’m the God of this world. I hurt people, I  _torture_  them, you should be scared of me,” he says, his voice unwavering, “you’re a mere human. You’ll get hurt if you stay with me.”

You don’t reply, you just approach him and caress his face slowly. Your fingertips are of a warm touch and he should stop you, he really should, but you’re so nice, so soothing, he doesn’t have the heart to do so.

“To me, you’re kind, generous, caring. You could’ve killed me but you saved me instead,” you whisper in his ear softly, “you may be cruel, ruthless and stubborn, but even after all of that, I’m still in love with you.”

Xingjie wonders if you’ll accept at being his Persephone.


	27. officer (ruibin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO BAD I'M HASJKFAS I'M SORRY

His fingers tap on the table and he looks at you intensely. You wish you could punch him but you’re handcuffed to the goddamn table. He smirks, his glasses slightly down, and he pushes some papers to you.

“Why were you at the crime scene?”

“Listen here officer, I’m innocent.” You put your best serious face on and look at your nails. “I was just trying to see what was happening.”

“So you went there unarmed?” he scoffs, “I don’t buy it.”

He’s pissing you off. Officer Zheng or whatever his name is, has been crowned the most annoying person in the world in your head. It’s not fair, you can’t concentrate and remember your fake alibi and fake story if he’s in front of you with his parted hair, big eyes, round glasses and crap,  _why must he be so attractive?_

“Thank you for the compliment but we’re not here for that.”

_Holy shit. Did you just say that out loud?_

“I’m innocent. I’ve already told you!” You’re blushing, you feel the heat on your cheeks. “I didn’t kill him.”

He smirks, “This is a surveillance camera showing you getting there carrying the same weapon the murderer used. If you’re really innocent then, you’ll have to prove it to me.”

You swear you’re going to punch him in the face so hard when they free you. The plan wasn’t supposed to end up with you being handcuffed and with a terribly handsome officer in front of you, you weren’t even supposed to get caught.

Fuck, you think, these people are too smart.

_How would they like to die?_


	28. aquamarine (ruibin)

“So… you’re a mermaid?”

He nods.

“And we just caught you?”

He nods again.

You sigh. As a pirate, you’ve heard millions of stories about mermaids and sirens and their deadly voices. You never expected you’d encounter one, and one that… gorgeous. His fishtail shines bright under the sun in blue and purple hues.

“Do you have a name?”

“Ruibin.”

“Okay, Ruibin, I’m the captain of this ship and you,” you signal him, “you’re mine now.”

 

* * *

 

The sea is calm, it’s a good day for navigating. Ruibin lives in your chambers inside a bathtub. He doesn’t do much other than looking out the window and creating shapes in the water. He also doesn’t speak to you unless you speak to him first.

“Ruibin, cup of tea?”

“Tea? What’s that?”

“It’s like water and leaves together. Want to try it?”

Ruibin grabs your cup and takes a sip of it. It seems like he likes it by the way he hums and smiles. Soon, he’s asking for more and more and he almost empties the entire herbs resources. 

When he’s finished drinking tea, he looks tired. It’s like he realized that you’re the enemy, you shouldn’t be someone to be acting friendly with. You can see the uncertainty in his eyes and how he looks at everywhere except at you.

“Are you going to sell me?” he asks, “Is that why you captured me?”

You lean your head on your hand, “At first I thought about selling you. Your beautiful scales would have paid a lot but now, I think I’ll keep you around. Only if you want to of course.”

Ruibin nods so hard it almost breaks his neck. You laugh at his actions and he starts laughing too while looking a bit embarrassed. 

Keeping a mermaid doesn’t sounds like a bad idea, right?


	29. he smiles (yanjun)

Everything falls when Yanjun receives a letter from the audition.

He’s made it, he hugs you and spins you around and you want to laugh, congratulate him, tell him these tears are of happiness. But you can’t because that’d mean that you’re happy he’s leaving you, that everything you’ve gone through meant nothing.

“You’re not coming back, are you?” The wind knocks out your breath and you hope he hasn’t heard what you just said.

But Yanjun doesn’t answer and you know it, he’s heard you. He just doesn’t have anything else to say.

 

* * *

 

Yanjun doesn’t come back to college. You know you’re being stupid by waiting for him at the cafeteria, at the library, at the park. Waiting for him to come back, as if he hasn’t left you for his dreams already.

You wonder if it was your fault. Maybe you should have pretended that everything was okay, that you’re selfish and that you can’t love. Maybe then he would have chased after you.

Maybe.

 

* * *

 

He’s on the TV again. He looks so tired, not even the makeup can cover it. You know he’s been through another one of those nights of coffee and restlessness, but that doesn’t stop him from answering the interviewer’s questions.

“Any important people you want to thank?”

“Well, my fans, my family and…” The crowd seems expectant for what he’s going to say. Yanjun looks down, hesitates, and looks at the camera. “Someone else. It’s a secret.”

He smiles. He smiles and you cry.

You don’t think he has forgotten about you but he has moved on and you, you haven’t. You’re still stuck in the past, remembering things that won’t come back and God,  _why must he be everywhere you go?_

You hope nothing breaks Yanjun’s smile, even if he doesn’t smile for you anymore.


	30. soft lullaby (xingjie)

Xingjie can’t sleep at night. His head revolves and spins between the sleeping and the dreaming. He spends the nights counting invisible stars and creating new tunes, new melodies to brighten up his days.

It doesn’t work. Morning comes and he wakes up to find himself with keyboard marks on his face and a blanket covering him. He doesn’t remember how the melody he was working on went like and it frustrates him.

Another cup of coffee and it will be okay.

 

* * *

 

It’s 2 am in the morning when you come back from work. You ask him why he’s not in bed, he just shrugs.

You get in bed with Xingjie after having brushed your teeth and changed your clothes. You tell him about your day and how this old lady gave you cookies and Xingjie smiles knowing your day went fine.

Your voice is like the soft strumming of a guitar to him. Romantic, soothing. It means so much to him that before he knows it, he’s fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

A ray of light hurts his eyes and he can’t help but wake up. It’s the first time in nights that he’s fallen asleep in bed with you by his side. He turns around and sees you staring at him.

“You fell asleep,” you say, “you haven’t been sleeping lately, have you?”

Xingjie wants to correct you. To say that yes, he’s been sleeping but no, not at normal times. But he knows you’re right in the end, you’re always right.

“It’s nothing serious. Just some trouble sleeping.”

“You fell asleep so quickly last night, I’m sure you’re not getting enough sleep.”

“No, that was because of you.”

“Because of me?”

“Your voice. Your voice made me fall asleep.”

You laugh. Xingjie doesn’t understand why you’re laughing but you look pretty laughing and so he doesn’t say anything. You’re special to him.

“You’re a dork,” you say, amusement laced in your voice, “what did it sound like? My voice?”

He blushes, “Like… Like music to my ears.”


	31. oh no no no (zhengting)

There’s a reason why you live in the woods, far away from the towns. Humans are troublesome creatures, they ask for your help, for impossible things, and when you do, they spit on you and call you the devil.

You don’t think you’ll ever meet one of them again, or well, until now.

“I asked you to leave.”

“Oh, come on! It’s just a potion!”

You’re a witch. You can make things fly and heal people with your magic, you can do a lot of things but making someone fall in love isn’t one of them. It’s not your fault, it’s just against the witches law.

“Yeah, a love potion,” you huff, “do you know what kind of trouble I would get in if the Elders find out?”

“But I need it as soon as possible!” He’s flaunting his arms now and  _oh lord_ , you can’t stand him.

“And what for?”

“I can’t tell you.”

You sigh. The Elders asked you to make a growing potion for the forest and you really don’t have the time to be arguing with some pretty boy about what you can and can’t do. He’s probably another one of those lovesick fools, too shy to do anything.

“Listen, I can’t help you. You’ll have to ask someone else.”

Zhengting keeps whining and asking for the potion and you can only ignore him. But he starts poking your arms and touching your pots and cauldrons and  _it’s driving you mad._

“Fine, fine! I’ll help you but you have to tell me what it’s for,” you say.

Zhengting beams at you but it doesn’t last long as he blushes and mumbles something. “I can’t tell you,” he says every time you ask him. You’ve had enough and before you know it, you’re lifting your wand and a cat appears in front of where Zhengting was.

Oh lord.  _What have you done?_


	32. sailor moon (zimo)

Zimo loves cosplaying as much as he loves teasing his members.

But dressing up as Sailor Moon wasn’t the best idea he could’ve ever had. His wig is so heavy and it’s itching him, the tiara is tighter than it should be and the skirt is so short, he’s sure everyone has seen his underwear by now.

The way to the toilets isn’t any easier. He feels his skirt riding up and everybody watching him. With every step he takes, there’s always someone who stops him for a picture.

Zimo’s tired, annoyed, and he’s going to explode if he doesn’t get to the bathroom anytime sooner.

He feels someone tap his shoulder and he can’t help but think “oh God, who is it going to be this time”. Zimo’s shocked to see you, with the same blonde pigtails and the same sailor outfit as him.

“Excuse me, you’re cosplaying as Sailor Moon, right?” you ask.

Zimo blinks once. Twice. Thrice. He almost has to slap himself to answer your question and act as a normal human being for once in his life.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he replies.

You start shouting “I knew it!” and jumping all around. Zimo’s confused, is his cosplay that bad that people can’t even recognize it? When you get out of it, you thank him and shake his hand.

“Sorry for that, my friend thought you were Sailor Venus and I had to prove her wrong,” you’re still beaming at him and Zimo has to look down so you won’t see his blushing cheeks, “we’re going to be like the Sailor Moon sisters today! I’m so excited!”

Zimo smiles and nods. He’s sure there’s no other Sailor Moon cuter than you.


	33. sunflowers (linong)

Linong’s so excited for his first job.

The seraphim in front of him shows him a picture in the clouds of the life he’ll be in charge of. You’re small and round and Linong swears he can hear your first cry. He sees you in the arms of you mother as you wave your little arms, and he feels himself melting at the sight of you.

He can’t wait to meet you.

 

* * *

 

Today’s school trip is in,  _oh_ , another flower field and Linong is sure you’re getting tired of it. He sees you gather some flowers and start making flower crowns with a frown on your face.

You’re so absorbed in making flower crowns that you don’t see a ball headed to your head. Before he knows it, Linong is running towards you and covering you with his body. The ball hits his back and you look up, locking eyes with him.

“Are you my guardian angel?”

Linong is silent. He’s not a good liar, he’s never been one. He couldn’t even lie to his superiors about that time with Linkai—in his defense, it wasn’t  _totally_  his fault—how is he going to reply to you?

“Me? What? No! No way!” he laughs nervously, “Angels don’t exist.”

“Right,” you look down, “wanna make flower crowns with me?”

Linong sighs and hopes you don’t ask more weird questions like that. You teach him step by step and he listens intently. You’re so innocent, so naive, he wonders what would have happened if he weren’t there to take care of you.

When he finally finishes his first ever flower crown, he’s beaming. Yours is much prettier and colorful but he’s proud about his work. You applaud him and place yours on his head, “as a gift” you say.

Linong giggles and you start giggling too and then it hits him.

You’re not supposed to be able to see him.


End file.
